


Our Little Secret

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets his first proper look at Zayn and practically shudders. It was clear he hadn’t shaved recently as well and fuck he looked so fucking hot right now. He buried his face in his hands and tried, he really tried, so hard to fight Zayn off when he was pulling at him. But Zayn is stronger and his kisses taste like the cinnamon gum he’s always chewing and coffee and menthol and Louis is practically melting into the younger boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> lol i [prompted](http://1dpromptgarden.tumblr.com/post/23352906394/zouis-where-both-zayn-and-louis-have-stubble-and) something once and then ended up filling it in like half an hour and it turned out to be completely different than how i originally intended it to be idk canon au bc they're still a band but louis is gay and out
> 
> also found [here](http://shipslostatsea.tumblr.com/post/23613938673/zouis-oneshot)

The things going on within the boy band One Direction aren’t usually private. After being thrown together as a group back in 2010 their private lives suddenly became public whether they want them to be or not. The boys now know literally every aspect of one another’s lives, it’s almost scary but they’re all so close and maybe it’s not as weird as they’d like to make it seem like it is. But being that close starts people talking and talking leads to rumors and more often than not rumors are just in fact rumors.

Except fans catch wind of a rumor that Louis is actually having legitimate relations with someone within the group and everything explodes. And now Louis is getting shoved at Harry whenever they’re out and fans are literally screaming at them now. They shout things like, “WE KNOW YOU’RE IN LOVE!” and “JUST FUCKING KISS ALREADY!” and Louis wants to tell them to fuck off, you don’t know anything and Harry just blushes and awkwardly stumbles over his words like usual.

But God, Louis is not _in love_ with Harry no matter what anyone says that rumor is not true. It can be said that he loves their youngest member, because he does. He loves Harry with all his heart, and he is Louis’ best mate. But that’s it. He’s not _in love_ with him. And no matter how hard they try to dispel the rumors that, “No we aren’t ‘banging’ each other, what? That is ridiculous!” everyone can’t help but notice, okay so Louis was walking kinda weird today, and maybe every day, so yeah maybe it’s time for a band meeting.

So the boys are all crowded in the living room of Harry and Louis’ flat, Niall and Harry wrestling on the couch for a decent spot because, “No, you move Niall this is my favorite spot! You can’t just come in here and push me out of the way like that,” but “Harry please, just shhh I just want to sit next to Liam be quiet you can sit here when we leave.” and “Guys we aren’t here for that, pay attention.” Liam decides it’d be best to just stand, since he is the one who called this meeting together in the first place.

Zayn was splayed out on an armchair, legs hanging lazily over the arms and Harry had half a mind to tell him to sit up right in the chair because, those aren’t cheap okay and if the sides get all worn and ugly he’ll have to buy another and that’s just _so_ much work.

Louis on the other hand was on the floor, suspiciously quiet. He was lying on his back under the coffee table with his arm thrown over his eyes and he was nervously biting at his bottom lip. He had caught Liam staring intently at him earlier in the week when they were out and he couldn’t help but not like where he thought this meeting was headed.

“Okay so I’ve called this meeting to order today because—” Liam cleared his throat, “I have a feeling there is something that one of us needs to share with the others.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks genuinely, legs resting on an unhappy looking Niall’s lap.

“Well,” Liam glanced around, making sure to look at no one in particular, “I think that someone is not telling us everything, and you know we made a pact when we were first put together that we’d never keep secrets from one another.”

“No we didn’t?” Zayn raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to meet Liam’s eyes.

It’s true they didn’t.

“Yeah you’re right we didn’t…” Liam coincided, “But don’t you lot think it’s wrong to keep things from your mates? Especially important things. Like if you’re in a relationship with someone else in the band.”

There was a loud ‘bang!’ and a great deal of laughter when Louis’ head shot up and ran right into the table above him.

“You alright, mate?” Liam was at his side in an instant.

“I’m fine.” Louis brushed him away, “Thanks.” He scanned the room and scowled at his other three band mates’ laughter.

Zayn was the first to speak up after the incident, “Liam, what are you on about?” he asked after his laughter subsided.

“I just believe that, we as a group should feel comfortable enough around one another to tell each other anything.”

Niall nudged at the legs laid out before him, “I think he’s talking about you, Harry.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened incredulously “You’re the one in love with Liam!”

The blonde was on his feet in an instant, “Oh my god, Harry! Shut up, I am not.”

“Is that what this is about?” Louis picked at his nails, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room “Because we all knew that already.”

Liam tried to cover up the blush that dusted across his face by coughing into his jacket, “Uh no. This was more about you.”

“Me?”

“Louis?”

All eyes were flicking back and forth between Harry and Louis.

“Um… I’m not—I mean we aren’t, well, what I’m trying to say is—” Harry stuttered.

“I’m not having sex with Harry,” Louis snapped, glaring at Liam in the process.

And that’s true. Louis hasn’t done anything with Harry.

“But I’ve been getting thoroughly fucked by Zayn more than once every day for the past three months or so.” He got up and made for a swift exit. “Happy now?”

-

If there’s one thing Louis loves more than anything in this world it is facial hair.

And Zayn just did facial hair _so_ well. And he also gave great head, among other things, Louis found out one night when they were both drunk and horny and alone in his and Harry’s shared flat.

Louis was gay, this was a well-known fact. But Zayn was not. He was presumably what the fans called 'the straightest' of the group. Which is why it came as such a shock to the guys when Louis admitted that he was in a relationship with _Zayn_ of all people.

He stormed out of the room straight to his bedroom slamming the door shut and proceeded to not to talk any of the boys for a total of five days. He never left his room, not even for food, not if Harry was there or awake. He’d just sit and stare at the walls and wait and ignore Harry who was always knocking at his door trying to coax him out of the room, “At least talk to me _please_.”

And no he didn’t want to talk to any of them. Especially Harry because he was supposed to be his best mate and how did he allow things to get this bad, what good was he? He should’ve stopped him from blurting that out!

Not that Harry knew what was going on between him and Zayn. They made sure they kept it quiet, well Louis did. So why was he actually mad at Harry again? He doesn’t know, maybe he should go out there and talk to him and cry on his shoulder because stupid Liam had to go and ruin a good thing.

But now Louis is actually mad at Harry because he hears him trying to get him to come out of the room once again and when that doesn’t work the doorknob jiggles a little and jumps up when the door opens and Zayn is there and, “I hate you so much, Harry.” He mumbles and goes to push Zayn out of his room, but he dodges, kicking the door shut and stands in front of it.

“What do you want?” Louis sits on the edge of his bed, eyes trained on the floor in shame.

“I miss you, Lou.” Zayn sits next to him rubbing their thighs together.

And Louis didn’t want to look up because he probably looked so gross right now. He hadn’t shaved in almost a week and he was sure facial hair didn’t look half as good on him as it did on Zayn and, “Go away Zayn,” he didn’t want Zayn to see him like this.

Zayn doesn’t listen though, the hard-headed little shit, and slides onto his knees in front of Louis forcing him to look at him.

Louis gets his first proper look at Zayn and practically shudders. It was clear he hadn’t shaved recently as well and _fuck_ he looked so fucking hot right now. He buried his face in his hands and tried, he really tried, so hard to fight Zayn off when he was pulling at him.

But Zayn is stronger and his kisses taste like the cinnamon gum he’s always chewing and coffee and menthol and Louis is practically melting into the younger boy.

“Why are you here?” he asked when Zayn pulled away and licked at his lips absentmindedly.

“Am I not allowed to see how you’re doing?” Zayn rested his hands on Louis’ knees, “You haven’t spoken to anyone since you walked out five days ago.”

“So?”

“I don’t get it. Why are you so upset?”

“Because now everyone knows. And I wanted it to be our little secret.”

Their little secret that Zayn had a thing for Louis in glasses. The way Louis would look up at Zayn over the frames of his glasses that slid sloppily down the bridge of his nose when his mouth was stretched wide and thin over Zayn’s dick.

Their little secret that Louis loved the feeling of beard burn on the inside of his thighs. He’d try and avoid brushing his legs together after spending the night with Zayn. The insides of his legs and ass sore from Zayn burrowing his head into his thighs when he’d go down on him and Louis would wrap his legs around his head pushing him down deeper, deeper until he was hitting the back of Zayn’s throat, and if it was a good day he’d get a nice eating out as well. They tended not to do that as often to Louis’ displeasure because that tended to have Louis waddling around more obviously and for a longer amount of days.

And now it’s not a secret because everyone knows and it’s all ruined, but Zayn was kissing him again and, why?

Louis hadn’t realized he was crying until Zayn was cupping his cheeks, fingers brushing away the tears staining his face. “Hey,” Zayn kissed at each of his temples, “it's not everyone it's just Harry, Niall, and Liam. And it can still be our little secret. They don’t have to know _everything_.”

But Louis didn’t want them to know _anything_.

Alright though, he thanks his lucky stars for small miracles because at least it’s only the band and not the fans. He’s sniffling now and Zayn is staring at him with those big hazel eyes and stroking his cheek and, “How did you get in here in the first place?”

Zayn smiles cheekily and pulls something out of his back pocket, “Credit card.”

He swipes a hand across Zayn’s face and revels in the feel of the little prickly hairs against his palm. “You’ve just about got a full on beard.” Louis mumbles more to himself than to Zayn who leans into his touch, eyes heavy lidded.

“I see you’re working on one as well.” Zayn comments, eyes flicking down to the hair sprinkled along Louis’ jaw.

He looks down again frowning a bit, “Yeah I haven’t had much time to shave lately, with sulking around my room all day and whatnot.”

“Don’t,” Zayn chided, “it looks great.”

“Shut up, you’re just saying that..”

“No I’m serious, you look really hot. Like massively hot.”

Louis chewed on his lip and analyzed Zayn’s face for any sign of doubt. When he couldn’t find anything but that way Zayn would look at him with all that adoration, a look that he saved for only when they were alone, he pulled him up by his scrubby face and looked him in his big brown eyes and whispered, “I missed you too.”

And maybe for the next week or so Louis was walking weird again and maybe he decided to wear his glasses more often. But he definitely did not just _not_ shave because that was Zayn’s thing, not his.


End file.
